A Certain Enervated Anomaly
by sinistralIlluminato
Summary: Plagued by his chronic sleep deprivation and his parents constant success, Johan Orion strives to make a name for himself in Academy City without the help of his parents, and a few friends he makes will help with just that. Meanwhile, the U.S. tries to use Johan to steal any technology possible to desperately reclaim the title of most advanced country. Rated M for future language.


A calm swath of ocean under a bright blue sky, which was only dotted with a few small clouds, rolled peacefully in the soft wind. No land masses or signs of human civilization were visible on the horizon. Then, suddenly, a dark object streaked across the sky, appearing over the horizon then disappearing into the distance in a couple of seconds. A few moments later an earsplitting boom was heard; it was loud and powerful enough to cause large waves on the surface of the sea.

* * *

A young boy sat comfortably in his seat whilst kicking his legs idly. The cabin of the jet he was in was filled with the dull, suppressed noise of the engines and the clicking of his mouse and keyboard as he wrote line after line of code. He knew he didn't have much time before the hypersonic jet would land in Japan or somewhere near it.

" _Mr. Orion, please fasten your seat belt and prepare for a sharp turn."_ The female co-pilot said over the intercom, another addition to the jet.

A few seconds later the aircraft tilted nearly ninety degrees before beginning what appeared to be a large spiral. Everything shook, while John was actually enjoying himself since his active gyroscopic seat kept him from having to worry about blacking out. He didn't know what the pilots had to keep them from blacking out, but he heard it had something to do with freezing them and other sketchy methods.

He also noted the wings visible through the window to his side seemed to have bristled like an angry porcupine. He concluded a reactive "skin" was designed for the jet to help in rapid deceleration situations, and it seemed very durable since none if the "spines" broke off in the supersonic speeds. After a few minutes, the craft straightened out. The complimentary screen in front of him suddenly switched from his AI project to the forward cockpit camera, showing him what appeared to be empty ocean.

Then, in the distance, a small outline appeared on the HUD. As it enlarged, something massive rose out of the ocean. It seemed a small city was emerging from the Pacific. An Oceanus Supercarrier, the USS Triton with a deck length of 1.5 kilometers and width of 140 meters meant to launch and land dozens of aircraft simultaneously, either lengthwise or width-wise, and handle landing larger, non-naval aircraft while being able to submerse itself up to 400 meters deep to avoid detection and any anti-carrier ordinance. The monstrous craft was needed to land the SR-77C John was being transported in because of its insane top speed of Mach 10, it needed a huge runway to land.

As the Blackbird successor landed on the over-sized carrier's deck, John thought about his journey to Academy City

* * *

A younger Johan was sleeping in the back of his elementary school classroom while a man in a suit talked to his class. Normally John would be attentively listening, but he already read up on everything the man was lecturing about and even read about the more advanced parts of the subject. The suited man was droning on and on about the Japanese program of espers and how it provided a security risk for the United States and the future development of the U.S.'s own similar program blah blah blah.

The program wouldn't be launched for a few years because they needed to build a new academic island off of the Californian coast just south of the Liberal Arts Island, and then actually plan the curriculum. Of course, all of this information John knew about already, having parents with almost indefinite security clearance on classified documents and free time to access government files kept him in the know of current and future government programs. Since he wasn't going to be really learning anything from this seminar, he decided to catch up on some sleep, which he never seemed to get enough of

Unbeknownst to the children in the class, a team of scientists were stationed in the room located above the classroom John was sleeping in with a wide array of scientific instruments looking for any sign of possible esper powers already at work in the young children; the Academy city documents they stole a year earlier mentioned something about "gemstones" and how powerful they could be, easily reaching level four and maybe even level five.

All of the occupants of the room above were crowded around one monitor and instrument at the current time. The gravimeters stationed in a five by six grid across the room were finding a hotspot of increased gravity in the back of the class. It wasn't enough of a change to compromise the structural stability of the school building, but the safety of anyone in the building never crossed their minds. Another set of gravimeters stationed below the classroom in observation recorded the opposite effect. It seemed the sleeping boy with copper blonde hair was increasing the distortion in space-time in a sphere around himself.

A scientist broke off of the group and went to a nearby computer and looked up the school records of this interesting young boy, and was both surprised and understanding. The boy, Johannes Orion, was the son of the famous astrophysicists and rocket scientists who revived the Orion project and developed it so that routine missions to Mars and Jupiter's moons and back were possible with the development of the Alcubierre drive. They later changed their surnames to the project's name due to their pride in their work. It seemed logical that the son of the people who made warping space-time for interplanetary travel possible would develop esper abilities in the same department.

After spreading the information to his colleagues the young scientist called his project manager.

* * *

As he stepped down the steps leading from his private cabin, John gazed at the fabled inner workings of the elusive Oceanus Suppercarrier with excitement. The upper hanger, which he was in, was only a few meters shorter and narrower than the flight deck above and was filled with all sorts of aircraft of various military roles, many were experimental or prototypes only vaguely mentioned to the public. What caught his eye, and made his heart drop, was a large capsule with ORION-54 painted on its ceramic paneling. He knew what that meant, and his suspicions were confirmed not a second later.

"JOHANNY!." A feminine voice yelled, almost in a girlish squeal, before he was swept off his feet and hugged tightly by none other than his hyperactive mother.

"How was your flight sweetie?" She asked. She had a short, small figure and light brown hair with dark brown eyes and was loquacious and seemed to be stuck in the mentality of a schoolgirl. It was a mystery to John how she managed to co-pioneer faster-than-light travel.

"Fast." He responded in mock boredom.

"Oh don't be like that. At least show you're happy you get to see us before you go off to boarding school!" His mom scolded him with a pout

"Well you did leave a few weeks ago leaving alone at home with only my half-finished AI, outdated instruments, and researchers who love to pester me but are afraid to come near me when I sleep. So I do have _some_ animosity towards you at the moment" He retorted with an increasingly sarcastic tone. "Not to mention you never told me that you guys were on the other side of the Pacific picking up another capsule."

"Well we can't tell you just everything, it's always good to keep you on your toes, spoon-feeding you everything won't get you anywhere now will it?" A masculine voice responded from behind John.

He turned and saw his red-haired father grinning at him.

"Well it would be nice to know you were picking up the Voyager 3."

"Now would stop calling it that, we just wanted to see how far our current Alcubierre drives could reach outside our solar system and give the first Voyager a much needed battery." His father said, almost verbatim from all the other times he was lectured for his nickname for the test-drive like mission, his electric blue eyes glaring at John for his antics.

"So, quick question, what did you do to get the military to renovate one of their precious SR-77C's to act as my private jet for the _entirety_ of a _whole hour_?" He asked, lacing his words with sarcasm.

"Oh we actually were given that one since the SR-78's are rolling out now, so practically nothing." His mother stated like it was just an everyday occurrence to be given a multi-billion dollar military carrier assault plane. "Not only that, but we were thinking of using that and the other twenty they gave us to launch low orbit satellites."

He had to take a break and facepalm for a moment, his mother was never one to be surprised at gifts from Uncle Sam, no matter if they had a combined value close to a hundred-billion.

"Won't Japan get a bit irked about one of the most can dangerous naval vessels in the international waters just to their east? Not to mention the aftermath of buzzing their no-fly-zone with a jet actually faster than Academy City's fighter jet?"

His parents replied in unison, "We're scientists not politicians, the President can deal with it later." causing John to sigh, then laugh at his parent's disdain for politics.

* * *

Sighing as he saw the famous Academy City rise up out of the horizon, John silently cursed his luck. His father insisted that he should be allowed to keep the "cheapest two door car we have with us" on the Triton. With the "Second Scientific Revolution" in full swing, the cheapest coupe they had with them was a Hennessey Venom GT. An ex-record holder of fastest car in the world and, as was increasingly common with older high-end cars, found its way into the hands of successful scientists, and in this case it found itself in the hands of a new-age monopolist. He was glad he was actually given a car for when he reached the legal driving age, but a supercar of that caliber was a bit overboard.

A ten minute inspection at a boarder gate and a series of questions later and John and the driver were hurtling down a freeway at at least twenty kilometers and hour over the speed limit. The driver took an exit off of the highway they was traveling on, a sign indicating the specific section of the city as "District 7." About a mile and a few turns later, the driver stopped in front of the tallest building for about three blocks in any direction. It appeared to be a standard student apartment complex, but a bit more upper class. The polished marble and black granite decorative flooring in the lobby was John's first hint that this was no ordinary dorm complex as he entered the building.

He approached the receptionist, and also Assistant Dorm Supervisor according to the title plaque (which oddly didn't have a name), and began to explain his presence in her dorm in the best Japanese he could manage, which was heavily accented.

"Hi, I'm the new student who's moving in today, Johan Orion."

Without responding the woman quickly typed something into her computer, clicked her mouse a few times, and then pulled something out of a drawer.

"This is your room number, key, two spares, a list of the dorm rules, and your temporary identification card. You will get a real ID tomorrow and information about your bank account, allowances, school payments, transferring, the Power Curriculum Program and other important information tomorrow at a private orientation at your school. Also, refer to me as only Miss or Dean." The receptionist stated, handing John an envelope.

"Yes Miss Dean." John responded in a joking matter, earning him a glare from the dean.

"There is food already in the refrigerator and pantry for you, you will be expected to buy all the rest of your food on your own. Now get."

Walking over to the elevator marked with a sign saying "Boys" with his luggage in tow, he saw the driver take off quickly with a squeal of tires, he actually heading to his earlier advice, while his phone's text tone chimed.

 _"I'm dropping your ride off at a storage facility a block from here. You'll get the garage information and keys later today."_ The text read.

After a short ride in the elevator to the top floor and a walk halfway down the hallway to room 1025. Holding the computer chip embedded card close to the door's handle, John unlocked the door and walked in. The room had dark oak hardwood flooring. A simple kitchen with an oven, gas stove, sink, black refrigerator, and black granite counters was just left of the entryway, a closed door that probably led to a pantry was attached to the cooking area. A space invaders couch, two simple black recliners, a low black glass coffee table and a flat screen TV made up the small living room which had a white rug which was adjacent to the kitchen. On the other side of the entryway was a bathroom and open bedroom area with a queen sized bed, nightstand, chest of drawers, and a shelving unit all made out of dark oak like the flooring. The far end of the room was a full wall window giving a view of the city and a nearby park and river.

 _Jegus, I've seen the average dorm for students in this city and this is by far the most extravagant and expensive looking one yet. How did dad get this? The rent alone must be crazy._

Placing his bags down, he walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up an enveloped with "Johan" written in his mother's precise, loopy handwriting. He opened it and began to read the handwritten note.

" _Johanny,_

 _Your father and I decided that you needed the best room our money could buy and who would have guessed that would also be the best in the city? Since your father is also taking up buying, selling, and renting real estate as a hobby now we also bought this building because it has amazing potential to be a great investment! We're thinking of renaming it "Orion Towers" pretty soon here, so have fun! Here's a master key so you can get into any rooms you want! Don't be sneaking into the girl's side of the building yet._

 _Your Loving mother"_

Sure enough, there was another key card with a similar design as the other room keys but with "Master" in bold letters on the side.

 _Well then, if I want to make friends I should try and keep them from coming here first, don't want to be known as a pompous, stuck-up douche. And did they really think they couldn't afford the best room? They bought the whole building too!_

* * *

After unpacking all his bags and putting all his clothes and other belongings away in his room, he decided to walk around a bit before the curfew. He followed the road his dorm building was on for a few blocks and found himself next to a train station. After looking over the map of the city to begin familiarizing himself with the layout of the city, he headed back along a road parallel to the one he traveled on before. After another uneventful stroll, John turned at a smaller road that was devoid of pedestrians. He continued on his way until an older boy dressed in a t-shirt and beanie stepped out an alley in front of John.

"Hey kid, you live in that dorm over there right?" The older teen asked in a bored but menacing tone.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me-" John responded, trying to keep the encounter as quick as possible.

"Now hold up, you live in the most expensive dorm in Academy City, so you definitely have a bit of cash on you." Another delinquent asked while he and another three similarly dressed and aged stepped out of the alley the first teen emerged from.

Realizing he was about to get robbed, fear began to rise in his chest. His whole life he had been under the protection of his clingy parents and never experienced anything close to this. Also not having his wallet would probably not help him in this situation. Trying to mask the dread creeping into his voice he stated, "I-I didn't bring my wallet with me."

"Oh bullshit, give us your money or we'll have to use force, and you don't want that, do you?" The first teen asked.

 _I can plan a hundred ways to get out of this but I don't know how to execute any of them. How's kid in his last year in elementary school supposed to match up against five high schoolers? And my ability isn't any help either._

Before any of the teens could do anything else, the apparent de facto leader of the group was knocked off his feet by a flying trashcan.

"Hey, leave that kid alone. He's obviously new here and probably a level zero." A bored voice said.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, John saw an albino, lanky teen wearing a black T-shirt walking towards him. The other teens lost interest in the middle schooler in front of them and began to threaten the newcomer.

One broke off from the rest and ran up to the white haired teen then threw a punch at him yelling, "Taker this!"

Inexplicably, his fist stopped before impacting its intended target and rebounded faster than the initial punch. The surprised delinquent landed unceremoniously on his rear before howling in pain while clutching the shoulder of the deflected arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU DISLOCATED MY DAMN ARM!" He yelled.

The rest of the thugs raised their fists tentatively, stuck between wanting to avenge their friends and running out of self preservation. The most sturdily built of the remaining three grunted then ran at the albino teen, the other two following close behind him.

* * *

The albino teen stood glaring and the groaning and unconscious bodies lying around him. Not a single one got a hit off of him and ended up being defeated by their own attacks reflecting back at them. John was staring in horror at the white haired esper.

 _Are all the espers in this city that powerful?_

"Hey kid." The teen started.

"Y-yes?" John replied.

"Try not to walk in dark alleyways this close to night, you might not be so lucky next time."

"O-okay... Who are you?"

"I'm the number one level five esper, Accelerator. I would suggest never trying to fight me."

"A-Alright... Thanks, bye." John responded quickly before running back to his dorm.

 _Note to self: never piss off any level fives._

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **This is my second story, I have been watching A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun recently so I was throwing some ideas around during finals week (lol procrastination) and have been working on this one for a while. I'll get back to my first story and work on these two simultaneously.**


End file.
